


Embrace

by CherikThilbo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Concussions, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nosebleed, Panic Attacks, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherikThilbo/pseuds/CherikThilbo
Summary: After his crash in the ring Yuri is a little worse for wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 5 didn't Yuri look a little out of it after that nasty looking collision poor baby looked like he needed patching up!  
> Also Victor was a dick for avoiding his hug #justsaying

The sick sound of bone meeting metal danced throughout his head. Keep it together, Yuri panicked desperate for all this to be over with. The loud screams of the crowd rattled his head as he flung himself from the side back into a spin.

Rebelling Victors rules seemed like a vain mistake now but he had to continue pulling himself towards the centre, swinging round seductively. Only a couple more seconds now, he sniffed back the blood threatening to spill out at any second, his face composed as though he was made of marble.  
Crossing his legs, hand deep to his breast he rose up gracefully pointing his arms to his Eos. 

It was worth it, Victors eye's widen at the shock. 

He'd got the message. 

Yuri felt the pressure mounting, he struggled to keep the first droplets of blood from caressing his face as the crowd loudly cheered him on. Please finish....please finish Yuri begged, his mind rattled pleading for all this to be over. He began to wave around the crowd, indicating the end of the routine glad of the finish. As he turned he noticed Victors hand smacked against his face. Yuri shook self consciously.

Had it really been that bad! He was sure he saved it in the end. He trembled in his spot rubbing the back of his head like sand paper desperate for a que to leave.

Victors arms shot up then wide and open, crystal blue orbs burning into Yuri's brown. Yuri couldn't help but well up. The tears began to trickle down his eye's as he gasped a tiny yelp. Desperate for the this he dashed over as fast as his skates could carry him, leaping into the air with a cry of Victor, his voice quivering in excitement. He closed his eye's ready for the warm embrace of the other man and oh boy this time he did need it. 

But it never came. 

Yuri felt the rush of cold arm swoop past him, he had barley any time to register the difference before he face planted the ground, arms still crossed for the fake embrace. Tears flowed down his face for a very different reason now. He didn't rise from the cold floor, its embrace truth be told far more grounding and at this point more comforting than whatever Victor had to offer. 

"Selfish prick...." Yuri muttered to himself disgusted Victor had oh so obviously avoided him, to avoid something as pathetic as a nosebleed. A nosebleed for crying out loud!

"Yuri!!" The sing song voice beat down his eardrums as he felt a strong pair of arms drag him up from the more than inviting floor. Yuri felt himself sway a little the ground blearing beneath his feet, the only thing keeping him steady were Victors tight hands around his waist. 

Suddenly his hold was broken just as it had begun.

"Yuri I just need to talk to these guys I'll be back in a minute!" Victor smiled giving Yuri the most flirtatious wink as he skipped down to some fellow skaters. 

Yuri collapsed onto the bench behind him panting, his whole body felt broken somehow. He scrambled through Victors bag praying he wouldn't notice a few missing tissues as he stuffed them ungracefully up his nose. He continued his search, desperate to find some sort of pain killer to dull his pounding head. 

"Yuriiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

Yuri gasped dropping the bag grateful he and it were turned away from Victor. 

"Yuri." Victors voice was like honey deeper, runnier than usual. Yuri felt himself being once again dragged unceremoniously off his feet and into one of Victors bear crushing hugs. His eye's clouded over at this point, the whole stadium was a hazy blur of colour. For a moment he thought it might of been his tears but this was far worse. He felt Victor rocking him wildly, something about scores?

"Don't feel down Yuri!" Victor beamed to him, nuzzling his face right into Yuri's cheek. Well hard not to feel down when your like this, Yuri wanted to scoff. 

Yuri registered someone else call his name but thought against answering back. There was a tinge of darkness creeping up the corner of his eye's, which he was more than willing to embrace as long as he didn't have to answer any more questions.

"Yuri?" Yuri looked up to Victors face. Wait that wasn't right they were level before. Yuri felt his anxiety crawling back, after all this time training with Victor he swore he had kept it at bay. He panicked. He felt his whole body shudder as he felt himself being lowered onto the ground, grateful for the cool surface once more. Not only was his head threatening to knock him out he could feel his very heart pounding up against his chest. 

"Yuri....Yuri look at me please." The cool voice of the Russians tone tapped against his mind. He turned sideways to be greeted by those sky eyes. Yuki tried to speak but nothing came out his throat, constricted letting out no more than a pitiful squeak. 

"Its alright Yuri." Victor blurred before him. No, no, no, no, no don't leave me please Yuri wanted to scream out, frightened it would be the last time he may ever see his face. Yuri regretted that jump now he really did. He'd do anything at this point to make the pain go away.

A warm undercurrent flowed into his cheeks. Victors hands Yuri hummed to himself attempting to lean into the luscious warmth.

"That's it Yuri....your all right now." Victors voice felt further away, he couldn't see Victor anymore the only thing that greeted him was darkness, with the smoothing warmth he let it take over him until he knew no more. 

 

"He'll be alright a concussion is all....." Yuri heard the Doctors strong voice pulling him from his slumber. He struggled to slither open his eye's as he glanced over to see Victor, wishing the doctor well as he gently shut the door.

It took him all his strength as he managed to muster out the older mans name. Victor by some chance managed to hear it and crouched down in front of Yuri. Yuri struggled to lift his hand, attempting to reach over to the comfort of the others palms. But he needn't of bothered, in one flail swoop Victor tightly grasped Yuri's hands gently rubbing his callous fingertips all but making him purr. 

"Hmmmm you like that eh." Victor purred himself, rubbing there hands together deeper causing a wide smirk to cross Yuri's face.

"Now there's my beautiful boy." Victor grinned leaning in closer there noses practically touching. 

"Vic..." Yuri felt the blush take over his face, his voice still raspy from its former hold.

"Here have a drink of this." Victor gently guided the water cup to his lips, Yuri managing to swallow down some pitiful sips.

The two gazed at each over for a while until Victor broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry I missed everything Yuri." 

"Mmmm..." Yuri mumbled he could already feel his dizzy spell returning thankfully his anxiety was no where to be seen as Victor squeezed his hand tighter. 

"I'm sorry I missed your injury....."

"Mmh kay...." Yuri groaned he did try and hide it admittedly. 

"And I'm sorry I avoided your.....embrace."

Yuri felt his face scorch at those very words, part from disgrace another far stronger pull of desire. 

"It was very stupid and selfish of me." Victor babbled on. "But may we try again please?"

Yuri felt his eye's light up, nodding frantically desperate for the man's intoxicating warmth to embrace him once more. Yuri blinked once more and was greeted by the sight of Victor leaning right on top of him, his whole body threating to be pulled into Victors bedside chair. Yuri unconsciously nestled his head deeper into Victors chest as the man leaned further into his bedside. 

"We have much to talk about, from all fronts don't we Yuri."

Yuri nodded sluggishly, his eye's struggling to keep open against Victors blossoming chest. 

"But we don't have to worry about that now do we, I do think you are in dire need of rest now my little one." 

Yuri felt himself being placed down back against the pillows, the soft downy lulling him to sleep. 

"Its alright Yuri, you can let go now and don't worry I'll be right here when you wake up...." 

Yuri felt the soft lips linger against his head a second too long then he heard a rapid scrunching of a newspaper. It looked like Victor was settling in for the long run. Yuri felt the sweet calls of sleep once more, uncaring of the drool which seeped from his mouth as the darkness of his dreams took over once more, he imagined fantasies of himself and Victor in times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am deep in the Yuri on Ice sin bin trash stayed past 4am to write this XD


End file.
